


The Fluff Chronicles

by thishazeleyeddemon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Deaf Character, Fluff, Gen, Ladybugs, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Signing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishazeleyeddemon/pseuds/thishazeleyeddemon
Summary: Most of what I write is angst. Here's me dipping my toes into fluff and humor with a series of multifandom drabbles varying widely in length. Might as well use my powers for good, eh?List of fandoms will be updated as more drabbles are written, as well as the tags.





	1. Ritsu and Mob - Practice Makes Perfect

 

Ritsu hissed through his teeth. The ring he was carefully maneuvering through a series of small rings Mob was levitating clattered to the ground. The rings followed them shortly thereafter.

 “Are you alright, Ritsu?” Mob asked.

Ritsu smiled. “I’m fine, nii-san. Precision is just…” Ritsu looked down. “Frustrating.”

It was a few seconds before Mob replied. “Well, that’s okay. Lots of good things are hard and frustrating...I can help, though...and Hanazawa-kun.” Mob offered him a shy smile. From Mob, that was almost the same as a huge grin.

Ritsu couldn’t help but smile back. “Sure.”


	2. Peridot - Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot makes friends with a ladybug.

Peridot yelped when she felt the little feet tickling her skin. 

The thing that had startled her was a ladybug, a bright yellow one with four spots on its back. Peridot raised it to her face and it waved its tiny antennae.

Peridot giggled. What a strange little thing. She could squash it in an instant and it was totally unafraid. It was a pretty color, too. She’d only seen a red one before. 

There were a billion other entities just like this small winged creature. All doing exactly the same thing, looking the same, living the same.

Still, Peridot thought, that didn’t mean this one wasn't still important.

She giggled again at the touch of its feet, and ran off to show Lapis.


	3. D.va/Hana Song - Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meets a deaf fan.

It wasn’t unusual for fans to stop Hana in the street, but this case was a little special.

Hana was used to all sorts of fans. There were the nice ones, sure, but there were more than just that - people with no sense of personal space, freaks, racists, homophobes, conspiracy theorists who were sure she cheated in her StarCraft matches - you name the type of person, Hana had probably encountered them. There were people who had given her things like hair and blood and creepily disheveled relic My Little Pony toys, so it was a relief when all the strange woman who had tapped her on the shoulder gave her was a smile before she began signing, movements deft and practiced.

Her companion, a stout dark-skinned redheaded man, began translating. “My name is Mary Greene and my interpreter is my brother, Marcus. I was wondering if we could have your autograph -”

“Hey, hey, hey, hold the phone!” Hana interrupted. When she was sure they were both watching she signed with a grin,  _ Now give the phone to me. _

The effect was electric. Mary looked both shocked and pleased at the same time.  _ You know International? _

_ Of course,  _ Hana signed with a grin.  _ I know lots of languages! Gotta talk to my non-English and non-Korean speaking fans after all! _

Mary giggled. She had a lovely laugh, bright and carefree.  _ You’re a very thoughtful girl. Thank you. _

_ Yes, thank you,  _ Marcus signed.  _ It’s so nice to meet you! I’m a huge fan! I’ve been subscribed to your YouTube channel since you had five thousand subscribers!  _ He looked starstruck - well, who could blame him, Hana thought.

Marcus continued,  _ We were wondering if you had time for an autograph? _

_ I always have time to give such long supporters autographs!  _ Hana smiled at him.  _ That really means a lot to me*. _

She fished in her coat pocket and found a pen, and quickly signed a notebook for Mary and a torn fragment of paper for Marcus.

_ I wasn’t ready to meet you,  _ Marcus signed sheepishly once the paper was in his pocket again. 

_ Who is?  _ Hana signed, much to the amusement of the Greenes.  _ So - you guys want a photo, too? _

They did.

~***~

 

*It did mean a lot to her that people loved her, especially when she was in her MEKA by the South Sea and she'd just seen that monster of an omnic flatten a friend and there was a pile of blood and smoking machinery and the whole world was cold and awful.

Everyone needs things to keep them going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of these people are actually in-character lmao
> 
> My Hana is quadlingual and a nonbinary bisexual, who I love
> 
> International Sign is sort of a thing today but I headcanon by Overwatch time it's a lot bigger, although it hasn't completely replaced things like ASL and BSL and you know
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for the bit of angst but hey, it's 90% fluff right that counts


End file.
